Reproduction
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: They've studied everything in science class... well almost everything.... Now Josie has a lot more to deal with, and so does Vaughn...or does he?
1. Nobody told her the rules

A/n: HAHAHAHA ok I just like to be awkward. I'm going to end up with half of the fics of black hole high as my own- not exactly hard there's only about 5! Anyway I'm going to give a full summary  
  
Summary: The gang has covered every subject in science. Apart from the fatal reproduction. Can the gang handle growing up and maybe even coping with a responsibility greater than having to deal with a black hole?  
  
Chapter 1: Nobody told her the rules.  
  
"I had a great time tonight." Josie said standing infront of Vaughn's house. Vaughn stood infront of her blushing. "Me too." They'd been to a football match. "Did you? I thought the fight with the referee might have deterred you slightly." "Hey that was NOT a penalty." He said. She giggled. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. He leaned closer to her. She stood on tip toe slightly and they kissed. His hands slid around her waist and hers around his neck. He gently pushed her against the wall. She blushed. "What was that all about?" she asked when they broke apart. "Don't know, you've got two hours til curfew you want to come in for a drink?" "I'm 14." She said raising her eyebrows. "I meant a hot chocolate or something." "Won't your dad kick off?" "Nah not if we hide in my room he never goes in there. I have a little black hole in there myself. If something goes in there it doesn't come out." She laughed and followed him up to his room.  
  
"Where's Josie?" "She went out with Vaughn." "Like on a date?" "I don't know. Maybe." "Cool I like the fact they've admitted it." Marshall said. "Unlike a certain OTHER two people I know." Said Lucas tapping away on Marshall's/his computer. "Who?" Corrine asked puzzled. "Never you mind." Marshall said hurriedly.  
  
"Vaughn why did you kiss me out there?" she asked tentatively. "Why do people usually kiss Josie?" "Coz they like each other." She stated slowly. "Well there's your answer then." He said rolling his eyes. She blushed. "You fancy me?" "You're a very pretty girl Josie. And you have a killer personality." He leaned forward and for the second time that night he kissed her. She relaxed into the kiss and let him deepen it without complaint. He gently pushed her backward onto the bed. She blushed. That's right he was fifteen.  
  
Josie woke up the next morning. "Damn it I'm late for school." She muttered looking at her alarm clock. It was then she realised it wasn't her alarm clock. She looked to her right. Vaughn was lying on the bed next to her. She groaned. Great. She sat up and called. "Vaughn I'm taking a shower." Vaughn didn't say anything he himself was just waking up. Josie knew she liked him. But why did she feel so dirty. The hot water hit her body and relaxed her muscles. She sighed. She knew she was late. But she didn't really care. She clambered out and pulled her clothes on. "Hey." He said to her. She blushed. "Hey... er good morning." She said awkwardly. He bravely leaned over and kissed her gently. "Now that's something to wake up to." She said blushing deeper. "Come on we're late for school."  
  
"Josie didn't come back last night." Corrine voiced worriedly. Lucas sighed and Marshall bit his lip. "She might have stayed at Vaughn's" "And that really makes us feel better."  
  
"Won't it look suspicious if we walk in together." "Durst will kill you if she thinks you were any place other than mine." "True." "JOSIE!" it was Corrine. "Woah Corrine." "Where were you? You could have called." She gabbled. "What are you my mother and I didn't realise it was illegal to stay at your friends house." She snapped. "Yeah well we're late for science coz of you." "You could have gone without us." Josie said looking at her feet. "Did it ever strike you that we might be worried?" Marshall asked. "It won't happen again."  
  
"So... we're keeping this quiet?" "I'd just feel really awkward you know how Lucas has that thing for me." "Who wouldn't." he said kissing the side of her neck. She rolled her eyes. He raked his finger through her hair. "It's just I'd feel better if we kept it to ourselves for a while ok Vaughn?" "S'ok with me." He said.  
  
They managed to keep it secret for two whole months before they slipped up. Vaughn came to Josie's room after seeing an Old School 101 concert. They were outside the door. "See you tomorrow?" "Yeah." He said he leaned over and passionately kissed her. "Busted." Said Corrine from the doorway. Behind her stood Marshall and Lucas. Josie blushed. "G'night... you guys are in so much trouble." She closed the door on her boyfriend "Why were you spying on us?" "Hey Josie, you're 14 you really think you should be kissing boys like that?" "Lucas I'm nearly 15 I can handle a bit of french kissing." "As long as French kissing is ALL you do." Corrine said. "What do you take me for." Josie asked throwing her coat on her bed.  
  
She started to unbutton her top when she realised what she was doing. "Guys out!" "Spoil all the fun." Joked Marshall. The boys left. "So is he a good kisser then?" "None of your business Corrine Baxter!" Josie exclaimed. They went to bed without further discussion. Josie tossed and turned. Her alarm clock read 3:00 am. She glared. "Not going to school in the morning." She muttered and went to the bathroom. She felt sick. Life sucked.  
  
"Josie?" Corrine asked looking around the room. "Alright I'm not up for hide and seek." She moaned. There was no reply. "You didn't turn really, really small again did you?" she murmered. "No." "Josie?" "I'm in the bathroom." Corrine wandered sleepily into the bathroom. "Not feeling too good?" "Understatement of the year. No century." She said. She was pale and looked smaller than usual. "You want to go to the nurse?" Corrine asked brushing her teeth. "NO! the nurse feeds you junk and sticks you full of pain killers so badly you're loopy for days!" "Ok I'll cover for you in drama. See you."  
  
"Where's Josie?" Lucas asked when Corrine stepped into the room. "Ah she's ill." "Why doesn't she go to the nurse?" "That's what I said." Corrine sighed. Lucas was the only one who was in her drama class. [a/n: I can't remember if Marshall is in it but I know Vaughn isn't] "But she'd rather stay in our room all day." "True I hate the infirmary food." "She won't be hungry anyway."  
  
At 11: 20am when Josie heard the bell for 3rd period go she wandered down the corridor. "I'm not skiving all day." She said as Marshall stared at her. "You look terrible." "Oh thanks a lot that really makes me feel better." She said sarcastically sitting down on the table. "Today we are studying reproduction." Z said. The class roared into applause apart from the gang who rolled their eyes. "Great. Just what we need."  
  
The next day Josie was sick again. "Are you sure you're ok?" Corrine asked. "I'll be... fine," Josie muttered. "Just fine." "Listen if you're still sick tomorrow you're going to the nurse." "I'm not sick... I'm just kinda sleepy ok." "Yeah well whatever. Anyway you're lucky you miss math." Joked Corrine. "I hate Math." She said hiding under the covers. "Sure you do." Corrine muttered.  
  
"Josie still skiving?" "She's not skiving she's sick." "She was well enough to turn up half way through yesterday." "She's tired out we made a deal if she's still sick by tomorrow I'm forcing her to go to the nurse. She can't just miss school all the time." "She's only human Corrine she's entitled to be sick sometimes." Vaughn said. "Oh you just hope she's up for a game of tonsil tennis." Lucas seethed. "Hey!" "Guys stop fighting."  
  
"Hey Josie you feeling better?" asked Marshall sitting on the end of Corrine's bed. "A bit. I'm still kind of sleepy but other than that I'll be fine. Oh and tomorrow even if I am sick I'm going to school. I'm NOT letting Corrine talk me into going to the nurse!" Vaughn smirked. Typical Josie. "You won't believe what you missed today." "What?" "You shouldn't have skipped school." Corrine taunted. "Hey," "Well Madison asked Vaughn out," Josie clutched his arm protectively. "Well of course he said no. She was furious and started slagging you off. So anyway we all ganged up on her. She wasn't so high and mighty then." "Well you guys should thank god I was off sick or I probably would have pounded her face in."  
  
The next morning Josie forced herself to get up for school. "Feeling better." "Yeah." She said painfully. "No you're not." "I am... ok I'm not, but I don't want to go to the nurse." She whined. "What do you think is the matter with you." "Infection?" she said. "My mum's a doctor [she's something anyway] maybe we should ask her." "No." she said. "Tough you won't go to the nurse we're calling my mum." "NO!" she pouted. "Josie! The last time you were sick was the JoCoberator incident." "Alright, alright just shut up ok."  
  
"Mum my friends really sick. Uh huh... Around 3 days now... feeling better later on in day. Josie she wants to talk to you." "What?" she asked. Corrine thrust the receiver toward Josie. "Hello Mrs. Baxter." "Hello dear Corrine says you're not feeling so good." "I'll be fine she's worrying over nothing." "Even so can you just tell me what exactly is the problem?" "Erm... sick my stomach feels a bit off and I'm really sleepy." "Sick only in the morning.?" "Yeah actually." "And how old are you?" "14." "Do you have a boyfriend?" "Er... yes but..." " When was the last time you were on love?" "A while ago but..." "I suggest you take a pregnancy test honey. If it's negative It's probably just the flu or something. If it's positive it's these boarding schools they're not a good idea. ok. Bye." And she hung up.  
  
"What did she say?" "Never mind." "Don't make me ring her back!" "We're late for class." She murmered and started to wander down the corridor. She was thinking. Not always her speciality. Corrine's mother couldn't be right. Could she? She was 14. Not a chance. "And the result of this means your body is ready to have a baby... of course when you're older." Z explained. Josie watched in puzzlement. It was possible. She bit her lip. "So you're feeling better?" Vaughn asked. "Leave me alone." She muttered and took off. "What did I do to her?" "Don't know but she's been a bit off since she talked to Dr. Baxter." "You called your mum?" asked Marshall sceptically. "Of course she's a bit off,"  
  
Josie sat in her room waiting for it to come through. It couldn't be. Slowly a small blue line became visible. She sighed. Negative. But wait. There's more. Slowly another line appeared. "NO!" she yelled at it and cried. She never cried. "Josie, what's the matter?" Corrine asked dropping her bag the second she came through. She ran to the bed were the red haired teen was shaking. She didn't say anything. "Josie, are you ok?" "No of course I'm not I'm stupid I've ruined my life!" she cried. Corrine grabbed Josie's hand and tried to pry it apart. A small piece of paper fluttered to the floor. Corrine picked it up. "No," she whispered. "Yes." "JOSIE P TRENT!" she yelled. "Don't yell at me!"  
  
"Where are the girls." "JOSIE P TRENT!" yelled a voice from the girls room. "hmm wild guess here but maybe their bedroom?" "Don't yell at me!" "Josie you total idiot what were you thinking!" Corrine wailed. Josie suddenly grabbed the test and hid it under her pillow. "Guys." She said awkwardly. Corrine was fuming. "This isn't over." She snapped and fled the room. "What's all that about?" "Corrine is insisting on being awkward." She said and stood up. "I'm sorry but I gotta go talk to her." She took off too. Corrine was on the phone.  
  
"MUM WHY DID YOU TELL HER TO TAKE THE TEST!" "Corrine keep it down," Josie hissed. "It's better she knew than not. What did you want her to do wait nine months and then suddenly a baby appears." Said her mother on the other end. "The boarding school system is going down hill." She said. "Don't you ever think about getting yourself into this situation Corrine." "Mum, I won't... just... what are we supposed to do?" "I suggest she tells her mother and you stay well clear." "It's not like it's catching mum." And she hung up.  
  
"Josie... how could you. 14. And you're..." "Don't say it." She hissed. "Please."  
  
"Guys do you have any clue what's wrong with Josie?" "No why?" "She just pushed past me earlier and said leave me alone. I don't know what I did." "Well maybe you're a bad kisser." Said Lucas. Vaughn glared. "Shut up Randall." "Are you guys fighting again?" Marshall sighed. "Look Josie isn't feeling too good. Maybe she just wants to be left alone she upset Corrine and blew us off earlier too. She'll come round. In the mean time try not to kill each other!"  
  
"What did your mum say exactly." "Don't get pregnant yourself Corrine and that you should tell your mum." "I CAN'T!" she complained. "You know my mum. She'll over react she'll kick me out she'll stop me going to Blake Holsey!" "Ok. That's just what she said I didn't say you have to. I say... you should tell Vaughn." "NOT A CHANCE!" she yelled suddenly. "What do you think he'll do? He'll dump me Corrine I've had a rough life. My mum was a crap mum his dad is a crap dad how do you think we'd be." "You're not serious? You're thinking about keeping it?" Josie looked hurt. "I don't know. 15 with a..." Principle Durst walked by so she lowered her voice. "Baby. It's not my style but... if I don't I'll always wonder. If it was a boy or a girl. How old they'd be. If I adopted it. I'd be even worse a mother than my mum if I adopted."  
  
"You can't raise a baby at a boarding school Josie." Stated Corrine. "I know but... what am I supposed to do? Who am I SUPPOSED to tell?" Corrine relaxed herself, "Well relax stress is not good. Anyway breathe ok. Right well when mum was having me she always said 'keep positive or the negative will come back at you.' so calm down ok." "How am I supposed to stay positive how am I supposed to keep calm? I'm 14!" she complained. "Quit complaining. Worse things have happened to people. Now. As for who to tell." "You say Vaughn and I will hit you." "Ok, I was actually going to say professor Z but." "Oh yeah tell a professor 'oh professor Z by the way I've had sex with my boyfriend and I didn't stop to think I could get pregnant.'" "Josie..." "Nobody told me the rules ok Corrine." Corrine looked puzzled. "You mean." "yes, I was never told ok I only found out in science earlier. So I didn't know it was that wrong ok. I didn't want this. But now it's here I have to deal with it." The bell rang.  
  
Josie sat in English. Poetry. Normally she found it a bunch or soppy mushy gushy stuff. She looked across Corrine was writing about Marshall. Of course she hadn't put his name on it. Marshall was doing likewise for Corrine. Lucas was writing something about hatred and being kept in the dark and taken for a ride [she couldn't help but feel the poem was about her and Vaughn] Vaughn wasn't writing he was staring out the window he wasn't writing. She began to scrawl.  
  
"Hello Daddy. Look at me your little girl All grown up in her own little world. I've changed a lot since we last met. I don't even remember you, I'm sorry I forget.  
  
I'm more interested in boys Now than those silly little toys. Now I need you more then ever I've wrecked my life forever. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Mummy Daddy I need you.  
  
Was it hard looking after me? Were you guys too blind to see I'm not your baby girl anymore I'm not the girl I was before.  
  
All grown up now with a present on the way I only really realised today. Daddy I miss you Mummy I want you. Why aren't we together now Was it my fault somehow?  
  
Does having a baby ruin your chance Is it one of those things like 'save the last dance' When they never turn up? Does this mean my time is up?  
  
Mummy Daddy please come home I don't want to do this on my own. My boyfriends great but right at the mo I need you guys, you know."  
  
"That's excellent Josie." Whispered Marshall close to her. She jumped and then realised they'd been reading over her shoulder. "Since when were they called mummy and daddy?" "Bit of a give-away Jose." Corrine whispered into her ear. She blushed. "Who said it was about me?" "It's obvious."  
  
"Josie I never knew you were a poet." The teacher said surveying her. She seemed to know that this was not just a poem written on the spur of the moment, that it was honest feeling. "Er... sometimes." "Very interesting."  
  
A/n: Okay what do you think. Josie's plea to her mum and dad in the poem was something I wrote spur of the moment. Anyway PLEASE review pleeeeeeeeeease *pouts* 


	2. 

A/n: ok the eagerly awaited chapter 2 ok who am I kidding? Never mind. Oh well I'll er... get on with it now  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Josie rocked back and forth in the science room. Her stomach felt funny, she supposed it was part of the... Pregnancy. The word hurt. She was scared. She didn't know who to tell. Corrine wasn't really much help. She just kept saying 'tell so-and-so' it wasn't really working. Everytime she tried her mouth went dry. She even tried ringing her mum but it wasn't the kind of thing you say over the phone.  
  
"Do we have to study reproduction?" Moaned Marshall. "It's not like we don't know it all anyway." Added Lucas. Josie bit her lip. Why do they have Science club on a Saturday morning? "When the body is mature it prepares itself for pregnancy..." started Z Josie shook her head she couldn't take this. She stood up, nearly knocking Vaughn flying. She ran out the room as fast as she could. Everyone looked shocked apart from Corrine who bit her lip. Lucas sighed. "Anyone fancy talking about that with her?" nobody answered. "I guess that's me then." He concluded.  
  
He found her throwing up in the bathroom crying. He'd never seen Josie cry. It was unusual to see her looking so small, so frail, and so...feminine? [argh evil female stereotype girls plz dun kill me!] "Jose?" he asked tentatively. She shook her head. "Josie somethings wrong." He said sadly. He felt annoyed at being left out but he couldn't hold it against her.  
  
When she'd cleaned herself up a bit she sat down in the bedroom. He sat opposite. "So you gonna tell me?" he asked. "I want to I really do but, I can't say it, it's my own fault, really, I mean," "You're not making sense Josie." "Lucas, I-am-an-idiot." She stated. He moved to sit next to her and cautiously placed his arm around her. To his surprise she flung herself into his chest and began crying. He'd never seen her as bad as this. She was a wreck. "Is it... is it something Vaughn's done?" "Yes...No...I don't know." "Can you tell me?" at first she didn't answer. She straightened herself up and despite teary eyes looked straight at him. "Can I trust you?" he nodded. "Lucas... I'm... he's got me... I got me... I mean," Lucas waited patiently. "Oh it's no use I can't even say the word I'm hopeless."  
  
"Can you... write it?" he asked curiously. She bit her lip. She grabbed Corrine's lipstick and wrote 'pregnant' on a piece of paper. He looked at it for a moment. She tossed the lipstick into the mess that was her clutter. He didn't say anything. She'd expected him to yell, to possibly even hit her. He didn't. he shook his head. She waited. He wrapped his arms around her gently. She relaxed. "Who else knows?" "Just you, me and Corrine, I'm scared Lucas I don't know what I'm supposed to do." "You have a lot of options Josie but none of them is exactly... favourable for a fourteen year old girl." "fifteen on Monday." She corrected. She seemed a lot calmer now she'd told him.  
  
Monday came and went and Josie seemed to be a lot more at peace with the situation. She seemed to accept it was happening. The problem was how to tell her mother. After a month it was still their secret. "She'll overreact!" Josie wailed. "Come on now are you a woman or a mouse?" Lucas joked. "MOUSE I'M DEFINITELY A MOUSE!" she said hiding under the covers. Corrine laughed. Lucas smirked. Josie suddenly looked shocked. She ran up to Lucas and grabbed his hand. Corrine looked puzzled. Josie placed Lucas's hand up her jumper on her stomach. Lucas looked at her in awe. "Wow." Josie nodded. She looked amazed. Corrine leaned over and giggled.  
  
"Josie I was wondering..." started Vaughn. "Can't talk, I've gotta go meet Lucas see ya." Josie said giving him a quick peck on the cheek and dashing off with a twix in her mouth. Vaughn looked puzzled. 'Lucas?' "Lucas? You ready to go?" They were breaking about a million school rules, Lucas [not Corrine who had point blank refused] had agreed to come with her to the scan. She'd wanted Vaughn to come but she couldn't bare tell him not yet. "You know how we felt it kick earlier?" "yeah?" she asked as they slid out the school gate. "Well, I thought Z said nobody except the mother can feel it kick until about 4 months..." "Meaning," "Meaning nothing I'm just... are you sure you haven't got your dates wrong and it's not Vaughn or..." "My dates are right!" she said firmly. "Well then you're baby is really developed." "Baby." She said the word strangely. "Lucas I'm going to be a mother!" Lucas nodded.  
  
"Congratulations you two are having an extremely healthy baby, infact it's rather developed for 3 months." Said the nurse. "Oh I'm not the..." Started Lucas but Josie cut him off. "Can you tell what it is then?" "You know what Miss Trent... I can!" she said. Josie looked eager. "Of course it's never 100%." "I know," she started. Lucas held her hand to stop her screaming out 'just F***ing tell me' "You're having a baby girl miss Trent." Josie looked excitedly to Lucas. "A girl." She repeated to Lucas. Lucas smiled at her sadly. This made it seem more... real. It was the first time it had really hit him. Josie was carrying Vaughn's daughter.  
  
Josie twirled into Lucas/Marshall's room. Corrine was there studying. "What's up with you?" Asked Marshall who was unused to seeing her so happy. She gave the classic 'I know something you don't know' look to Marshall and glanced at Corrine. Corrine looked puzzled. "A girl, a girl!" she repeated. "A GIRL? ALREADY?" Corrine jumped up and hugged Josie. "What're you talking about what's a girl?" Marshall asked puzzled. Josie was in too good a mood to listen. "I don't believe it, Names, names, she needs a name." "So you're..." "Definitely I don't care what Vaughn says what mum says what durst says!" she said giddily. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" demanded Marshall. "Sorry Marshall." "What're you talking about what girl who is she? What do Vaughn your mother and Durst have to do with it?" he asked. She ran out of the room yelling. "Corrine you tell him!" she crashed straight into someone.  
  
"Oh sorry." She said. "You can't tell him yet." Josie suddenly recognised the woman. It hit her with full force. The woman she'd saved from the Pearadyne explosion 16 years ago. "What..." "You can't tell him about the baby not yet," "How do you..." "I know more than you think Josie, you need to tell Principle Durst." "She'll expell me!" she cried. The woman shook her head her glasses fell for a second revealing deep brown eyes that were terribly familiar. "You'll see Josie." She stated she turned to leave Josie looked puzzled. "Who are you?" "Don't ask questions... unless you need to know the answers..." Josie nodded slightly. "Oh and Josie, You made the right decision... in keeping the baby. You'll make a great mother one day." She said and she left. Vanishing as suddenly as she'd appeared. Ok. So now she had to tell Durst the problem was, how did she do that?  
  
******  
  
"You're WHAT?" asked Durst suddenly shocked. Josie bit her lip. "Miss Trent I would expect that from a girl in her senior year perhaps but..." she said. "You are aware of the severity of this?" "Yes miss..." she said. "I'll... pack my stuff then?" she asked she stood up with tears in her eyes. "Miss Trent, now you're being a bit hasty, as you are under age you are not liable to any effects under law. So... I do not see why you should be punished," Josie wasn't sure she followed. "The father however..." "Look you can't punish him..." "And why not Miss Trent?" she demanded. "I... I don't know who it is." She lied. She knew perfectly well it was Vaughn. "Well..." she said slightly ruffled by this statement. "You are aware we are obliged to tell your mother under the circumstances?" "NO! I mean... I want to tell her myself!" she said.  
  
"I understand you have until the end of this week..." "At school?" "To tell your mother, the decision lies in her hands wether to leave you at Blake Holsey..." "But..." "If she allows you to continue here, I see no reason some sort of childcare can't be set up for the infant..." "Thanks Miss Durst, you don't know... I mean.. well... you know, you're not so bad." And she swept out of the room.  
  
"You'll never guess what I've just done?" Josie said lying down on her bed sleepily. "What?" Corrine asked leaning over her science homework. "Told Durst." "Oh that's nice." Corrine said distractedly. "You what?" "I'm welcome to stay at Blake Holsey as long as my MUM consents." "You're kidding? You'll never see her..." "Childcare's being set up apparently." "Durst is acting kind of ...weird." "I don't know maybe she has kids?" she suggested rolling over. "Night Corrine." And she turned over. "Marshall knows." "Ok." "Are you going to tell Vaughn?" "Not ...yet... now bog off and let me sleep!" she moaned and fell asleep.  
  
"Where's Josie?" Questioned Marshall the next morning. "Throwing her guts up." Corrine said. "Gross... Is she really...You know?" "Yes I told you." Corrine snapped angry he didn't believe her. "Great just what we need nine months of screaming crying and hormones." He joked. "What's new?" Corrine asked. "Hey guys... have you seen Josie?" Vaughn asked biting his lip. "No." They both replied suddenly. Corrine glared. Damn this looked suspicious. And where was Lucas?  
  
Lucas sat on Josie's bed. "You ok?" he asked waiting for her. Josie glared. "Shut up." She said. "Sorry?" he suggested lamely. "I've got to ring my mum later..." "Josie that's not the sort of thing you say over the phone..." "Don't you think I KNOW that!" She replied in anger. "I'm inviting her up." "You coming to class?" he asked searching for a change of subject. She was in her yo-yo mood. "Ok... Give me a minute." She said emerging from the bathroom. She was wearing her Pj's. "Er... I'm going to leave..." he said as she began to unbutton her top. "Sorry!" she said suddenly. "My mind's elsewhere." She looked apologetic. Vaughn was about to go into Josie's room when Lucas emerged. This early in the morning? Ok now he had a right to be suspicious.  
  
"Josie I need to talk to you." Vaughn said at break. She was with Lucas sat by the phones. "I'm busy." "Josie it's important." "I have to make a phone call." "Fine I'll wait." He said firmly, placing himself on a chair. Josie suddenly looked devastated. "What you don't trust me to make a stupid phone call on my own." "You're not on your own!" he said angrily glaring at Lucas. "OH SO NOW IT'S LUCAS'S FAULT!" she screamed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T TRUST ME!" and she ran off in tears. Lucas stared in shock. Oh god. Vaughn stormed off in the other direction.  
  
"Mrs. Trent?" Lucas asked "Yes Kelly Trent speaking who is this?" "It's Josie's friend Lucas..." "Josie's... what is she in trouble or something?" she asked distractedly she was evidently busy. He felt stupid now. "Sort of... she wants you to come up to the school as soon as possible." "Oh dear, what's happened?" "It's not my place to say..." "I can't make it tonight." She said. "Tomorrow about 6..." "I'll try to make sure she's available. Bye Mrs Trent." Lucas just prayed to god Josie didn't kill him.  
  
The next day Josie wandered absently into the lunch hall. She had been feeling ill since yesterday it has lasted all day today. It was now 5pm. "Josie?" said a small voice. It was Vaughn "Oh..." she said looking away. "I'm sorry about yesterday I didn't mean to yell at you." he said placing his hands on her waist gently, not too fast. "I do trust you... it's just you've been spending so much time with the guys and I felt a bit..." "Left out? I'm sorry." She said, "I was in a mood yesterday and you just sort of pushed me over the edge..." "Am I forgiven?" "Only if I am." She said grinning. "Keep it Pg 13 guys please I'm trying to eat." Said Marshall. Josie blushed. They both sat down and ate their tea. Lucas noticed Vaughn's hand slide into Josie's under the table. He felt awkward. Had she told him.  
  
"Mum?" she asked in shock. She had walked into her room to find her mother sat on the bed. "Well Miss Trent it seem your mother knows nothing of the... situation..." Durst was there. "I didn't... I mean... I forgot..." "Lucas called... he said you were in trouble." "I'll leave you two in peace." Durst said and left the mother and daughter to their conversation. Josie made a mental note to send Durst a Xmas card this year.  
  
"Well baby..." "Don't call me that." Josie said wandering round the room avoiding her mothers eye contact. "You're my baby..." she said. "I'm not you think I'm SO innocent mum you know nothing!" she cried in despair. Kelly watched her daughter slide into a chair. "Mum... I don't think I told you but... I have a boyfriend." "And..." "And he's a... a little bit older than me." "Oh you're not dating a teacher again Josie." Kelly joked. "Hey just coz Mr. Walker hit on me did NOT make me his girlfriend!" she said in defence.  
  
"Go on..." "Anyway... Mum you never... you never really taught me about... you know... 'stuff'." She said awkwardly. Josie's mother sighed. "And I suppose I'm supposed to give you the talk?" "A little late for that..." Josie muttered under her breath. "Pardon." "Mum don't be mad..." she said. "I'm... pregnant." She whispered. There was no reply. Josie looked to see her mother staring blankly at the wall. "Mum say something please." She pleaded. No answer. Kelly stood up and walked towards the door. "You're not a baby anymore Josie." She stated tonelessly. She left. Josie was left sitting in the chair suddenly feeling very alone. Her and her mother had never seen totally eye to eye but for her to turn her back on her at this point... oh god. She sat and cried at the unfairness of it all.  
  
A/n: Ok so the kids know now. Well all apart from daddy dearest. Poor Josie. REVIEW 


	3. well daddy dearest

A/n: Chappy three look at me rn't I posh.  
  
Chapter 3: Emotion [less]  
  
"Josie?" Questioned Corrine the next morning she had not spoken a word since last night this morning was no exception. "I'm going to Breakfast now you coming?" Josie splashed water on her face and stare into the mirror haphazardly. 'how did you do this Josie' she thought viciously 'how did you end up like this?' Corrine gave up and left. Josie slid her hand onto her stomach. In there was a baby. Her daughter. Vaughn's daughter. Yet she was bound not to tell him by a woman who should rightfully have died years ago.  
  
"I'm worried about her..." Corrine sighed.

"She shouldn't have gotten herself pregnant." Marshall said reasonably buttering his toast.

"SHE DIDN'T DO IT HERSELF!" she screamed at him. Marshall looked slightly scared by this and stood back. He surveyed her.

"Just don't go following her footsteps." He warned.

"So you think she's a daft cow?"

"Jesus anyone would think you're the one who's up the duff with those hormones." Lucas joked trying to make peace. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that I'm just saying this is a huge thing for her to deal with, she's stressing out and... she can't cope."

"Then why does she keep refusing my help?" Corrine cried. He wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. She sighed.

"She doesn't want your help because she feels she is strong enough,"

"But she isn't!"

"Do you think I don't know that?" Marshall snapped. "She thinks she can handle it on her own, she'll come round."  
  
A few days later everything seemed fine. Josie was nearly 4 months on now and still Vaughn didn't know.  
  
Josie struggled with her school skirt. Although she had gained weight next to none it was enough to tighten her school skirt and her shirt just that little bit so she could no longer get them on. She threw it across the room in a fit of rage and pulled on a pair of blue tracksuit bottoms. Much more comfortable and a baggy grey jumper. She looked very scruffy but had other things to think about. Like the fact she was LATE. Oh god.  
  
"And during this the Hall effect is in full effect..." "I'm sorry I'm late..." she whispered the whole class was staring at her. She soon came to realise it was her uniform [or lack thereof] they were staring at. "Miss Trent er... I think this merits a detention." Z said. He mouthed the word sorry to her. She looked devastated. "NO WAY!" she cried out. She did not want to do a detention, not when she was perfectly within... "It's either that or go argue the point with the principal Miss Trent." He looked upset at having to do it. Josie looked liked she was tempted to go argue it with durst, "I can't be bothered." She said and slung herself into her seat in a mood.  
  
"What's with the outfit?" Vaughn said at lunch. "I bloody felt like it, ok!" she snapped. He sighed. "Can you please stop biting my head off." He said. She sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry." She said lying her head on his shoulder. She saw Lucas wince and felt awkward. "Want to go out tonight? Just you and me?" He asked. "I can't can I, I have detention!" "Tomorrow then." "Love to." She said. Vaughn kissed her and she went off.  
  
"She's what?" "I have permitted her permission to stay on at school and Childcare arrangements will be sorted." "She can't possibly stay!" Victor said angrily. Amanda Durst had just announced Josie's news to the schoolboard and the teachers. Professor Zachary was looking pale. "Now if any of you notice her acting strangely or anything report it to me immediately!" There was a murmur of agreement amongst the teachers. "I have to go." "Pardon Professor, Where are you going?" "To go pull Josie out of detention."  
  
"Can Miss Josie Trent please come with me?" "Josie please gather your things." Josie who had been in the middle of writing 'I must wear appropriate uniform at all times' for the 50th time when this happened. She grabbed her things and walked out. "Josie why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" he hissed. "And why would I do that, you're a teacher!" she snapped refusing to meet his pale blue eyes. "You are still my student." "And so you assume I'm under your care, You're nearly as bad as my mother." "The teachers have been informed, Josie I..." "Pardon." "Josie you must be on your best behaviour with Victor Pearson, He'll have you out of Blake Holsey as fast as possible if he can get it!" she knew he was right. Normally she'd have felt offended at him trying to butt in but right now she felt emotionless.  
  
It was still rather early and Josie decided to go for a walk. Just around the school. "Oh, I'm... I'm sorry." It was the woman. "You!" "Yes me," "Who are you?" Josie demanded. She wanted her answers now! "That is not relevant now." "When will it be relevant?" "The time will come Josie." "You are so... you're annoying." "It seems that way now, Josie." She was starting to get as random as the janitor. "And another thing how do you know my name?" "I know of a lot that goes on at Blake Holsey." She said vaguely.  
  
"I want to tell Vaughn." "I doubt Vaughn is ready for such a blow." Josie sat on the icy metal bench. "Why? How do you know?" "Like father like son." "Pardon?" "When Sarah first announced she was carrying Victor didn't want to know. He iced her for most of the pregnancy," "Vaughn's not... he's not his dad ok." She said. "Victor was 23 at the time [makes him about 39 now] Vaughn is 16!" "So..."  
  
"Listen when Vaughn was born Victor warmed up instantly... just one look in his sons eyes..." "And you think that'll happen with me and Vaughn?" "Don't interrupt!" she snapped. "Anyway Vaughn was about a week old when something happened down at Pearadyne... Sarah insisted Vaughn stay with Victor...Then the explosion happened and Sarah... well... Anyway it happened because she had been previously carrying she couldn't run fast enough to escape..." "So she... died?" "Well that's how it is said." She said almost sounding as though she was avoiding the question. "Anyway Victor always blamed Vaughn for the accident." The woman lowered her glasses and surveyed Josie, Josie snapped her head for a better look at those eyes. Hazel eyes.... Familiar yet distant. "So you don't want me to tell him incase I drop down dead!" she rolled her eyes. "You may tell him if you wish, just don't expect a brilliant answer." She left leaving Josie more confused than ever. Screw Victor and Sarah that was in the past.  
  
"Vaughn?" Vaughn looked up from his bed. He smiled at Josie. "Hey." He pulled her onto his lap and began to kiss her neck lightly. Josie pulled apart looking really upset. "I can't..." "What?" "I can't do this...!" Vaughn let her go and she stood up. "Vaughn you and me..." "Oh don't tell me." He said. "Pardon." "You're breaking up with me?" "No... well... almost it depends on... on your views." "Pardon." "Oh stop being so polite!" she snapped. "What're your views on teenage pregnancy?"  
  
Vaughn looked puzzled. "Depends I guess..." He said evidently not twigging on. BOYS ARE SO DENSE! "Vaughn I'm having a baby..." Vaughn waited for the laughter. It didn't come. He looked at her. Her eyes silently pleading. He raked his hands through his hair. She leaned over to touch him and he pulled back. "Don't TOUCH me!" Josie looked alarmed. "This isn't my fault." "We'll get you to a clinic." He said decisively after a few moments of silence. "NO!" she protested annoyed he'd even implied that. "I'm keeping her! I'm too far gone anyway!" "What?" "Do your Math Vaughn four months!" she yelled. "I'm not getting dragged down for this." He said angrily. "Just coz you're Stupid enough to get yourself knocked up." "I DID IT MYSELF DID I?" she screamed. Her breathing was harsh. "So... so you're turning your back on me? On us?"  
  
"There is no us!" "There's a baby there!" she countered. "It's not a baby it's... it's a foetus a ball of tissue." He tried to convince. "SHE is a baby. Your DAUGHTER!" she screamed "Go away." He whispered. Josie fled the room in floods. Vaughn sat on his bed tears pricked his hazel eyes. He hadn't meant to say those things but he wasn't ready for a child. She was only a child herself. He cried himself to sleep. As Josie ran passed the window she could have sworn she saw a womans figure shaking her head but when she looked back she was gone.  
"Morning." "Morning." Josie sighed. She had gotten in in a right state last night Corrine had let her sleep it off. "What happened?" "Realisation set in." she said vaguely. "Josie did you..." "It's... not important." She said awkwardly. She stood up pulling her tracksuit on and headed to her first lesson.  
  
"This chemical is HIGHLY corrosive so gloves and goggles please." Z warned "Josie a word please." Josie who had been arguing with Corrine wandered toward the teacher absently. "I wouldn't take part in this if I were you." "Huh?" "The chemical in question is not to be used near animals or carrying women." "So I..." "It can cause miscarriages." "Ok I get the picture sit this out." She said hands up. She sat at the back absently doodling names onto a piece of paper. 'Emma, Lorraine, Shantelle, Charmaine, Vanessa, Veronica etc.' they all had the names Pearson/Trent. If Vaughn had dumped her she could call the baby Trent or if she so wished Pearson. Did she really want her to carry on the Pearson Legacy?  
  
She caught Vaughn's eye and looked away. No. she would not get sucked in again. "Hey, Oh er... Nice names." Lucas said sitting down next to her.. she shoved the paper under the desk into his hand. "Add your own." She hissed. He looked puzzled. "Er... Michelle? Michaela? Micha? Raven? Robyn? Casey? Jamie?" he scrawled them all down and she nodded. "Ta." She whispered and placed it back in her bag.  
  
At lunch Corrine waved Vaughn over. He cast them a sad look and turned away. "Ok that was weird, what was all that about?" She asked. "Oh, Me and Vaughn have broken up." Josie said conversationally. "Why?" "Why do you think?" she asked in her -no duh- tone of voice. "He, he turned his back on you because you're pregnant?" Marshall asked horrified. "I'll kill him!" Said Lucas standing up, Josie grabbed his wrist. "Please don't cause a scene." She pleaded. "Please?" "Fine then." He muttered something incoherent under his breath as an afterthought.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot!" she said brandishing a pen and paper. "Names!" she said grinning as though she wasn't bothered. She was way hurt by Vaughn's harshness last night there was no denying but, he'd come round, and if he didn't she had Corrine Lucas and Marshall right? "Izzy... as in Isabelle?" Corrine suggested. "Write it down." She urged. 'Izzy, Madeline, Jane, Elizabeth, Emily, Conna, Sian.' She scrawled. Next to each name the words TRENT was printed rather firmly. Marshall protested he was so not good at names. Eventually they al talked him into it. He scrawled two words rather deeply etched into the paper. 'Sarah Pearson.' Corrine hit him hard and he winced but handed it to Josie. She smiled. "I don't mind the idea I just don't like the thought of naming her after a dead lady... that's all, it was thoughtful though Marshall..." she thanked. he smiled slightly. She left the paper on the table and when nobody was looking he swiped it.  
  
"So single again?" Asked Madison loudly. Vaughn nodded curtly he didn't want to make a big deal of it. Madison was smirking. Josie, who was sat at the next desk, pretended she hadn't heard. "Hmmm, Must have been something BIG to split you and Trent." She said. Josie gritted her teeth this was not happening. "Actually it was a 'little' thing." He muttered. Madison misunderstood and giggled. He swiped playfully at her. "Well... fancy coming out tonight?" "Rain check." He said awkwardly and stepped over to talk to Marshall.  
  
"Er, Hi." "Hey." He said smiling. "Glad to see you're not mad." "S'not in my nature to get mad, I was mad initially but... Listen. Josie didn't mean for this to happen." Vaughn sighed and sat down next to him. "Do you think I don't know that?" He asked as they began sketching the diagrams of a foodchain. "It's a girl." "I think she mentioned that last night." He said vaguely. "Here." He shoved a piece of paper in front of him. "She's trying to get a few ideas for names, I won't tell her you wrote them if you don't want. It's just, she's your daughter she deserves to have a name." Vaughn looked alarmed. He was amazed Marshall was still talking to him. Corrine was shooting them wary looks. 'Siobhan [a/n: pronounced Shhh-Vaughn], Jackie [Jacqueline], Caroline, Roberta, Jessica, Nikki [Nicola], Toni, Tara, Sara, Simone, Terri?' he wrote several names. "Jackie and Nikki are nice." Marshall commented. Vaughn muttered a thanks. "I still love her." He said quietly as the bell rang. Marshall patted him on the back. "I know, I know."  
  
"Somethings up. Trent's done or said something to upset him, and I'm going to find out what!" Madison seethed to her friends. This meant TROUBLE.  
  
A/n: Ok so that's chapter 3. NO FLAMES. And be nice to Vaughn. He's stressed.


	4. emotionless

A/n: Ok, ok chapter 4 I can't really say much more without giving away the plot and I'm bursting to get writing so nyi.

Chapter 4: Truth and Rumour

The weather was getting hotter and as temperatures rose so did tempers more so the girls than the boys. It seems the heat was making everyone a little crazy. Corrine had accused Marshall of being the 'enemy' after catching him talking with Vaughn, Josie had insisted it didn't matter and she wasn't bothered but Corrine had screamed and argued with him for hours. Or more like she's nagged and he'd just nodded and agreed with whatever she said.

Josie was becoming paranoid and not without good cause. Every corner she turned Madison was there whispering and shooting her death glares. It made Josie extremely uncomfortable. Also Josie never went anywhere alone nowadays for fear of being cornered. Is it called Paranoia when people really are after you?

"I'm dying!" Josie moaned laying on the sofa in the almost empty common room. Marshall laughed.

"It's not that hot." He reasoned, he himself had opened most of his shirt buttons though. Lucas was loosening his tie and argued with Marshall

"Speak for yourself!"

"Well YOU didn't have to wear a tracksuit." Marshall added pointedly to Josie ignoring Lucas.

"Oh yeah? What I was supposed to wear a strap top perlease I've gained weight people would think I'm fat!"

"Josie! You're going to have to tell the school one day." Josie glared absently at Corrine before laying her head back down and stating

"It's too hot to argue."

She unzipped her tracksuit and lay it on the back of her chair. Her t-shirt showed most of her belly which now had a prominent bump. Not enough to outright say 'I'm pregnant' but to make you think she's had one too many cream rolls. Corrine smiled as Josie's hand found it's way subconsciously to her stomach.

"Have you thought more about names?"

"Umm" she muttered vaguely. Corrine wasn't sure if that was a yes or a no. The heat had made her drowsy.

"I liked... Yawn Jackie." She muttered. Marshall had pointed that one out as one he'd like. It was one Vaughn had written.

"Oh, er... Jackie Pearson or Jackie Trent?"

"I don't know stop asking me hard questions it's too hot to think." She muttered.

"Ok. Vaughn doesn't seem to want to crack we're gonna have to go for gold if we want the dirt on Trent." Madison said to the cheerleaders. It was much too hot for practice so they were sitting on the football field watching the players.

"How come Josie doesn't have to wear uniform?" Madison demanded loudly

"Because she doesn't." Z said abashed by her comment. He tried to continue his class but Madison interrupted again.

"It's favouritism. If SHE doesn't have to we don't have to." She removed her school top to reveal a low cut T-shirt. Z looked puzzled. All the cheerleaders had done the same seemingly having decided to do so previously.

"Why are you making things difficult?" Lucas asked bravely.

"If she doesn't have to explain then neither do we!" Exclaimed Tara. Josie pulled a face at her but quickly put her head down and continued to work or pretend to work at any rate.

"Detention all of you."

"That INCLUDES Trent then!" snapped Madison.

"Josie had a legitimate excuse albeit a bit unorthodox." Josie glared at Z thinking 'you say anything else I'll kill you' he nodded at her to show he'd got her message.

"Well we know she has the teachers on her side." Muttered Madison in success. The only problem was that now she had to spend a whole evening in detention.

"Thanks Miss Durst." Principle Durst had just been giving her a briefing explaining that the teachers had now been informed etcetera. As she walked out of her office she bumped into Victor Pearson. She bent down and gathered her books which had scattered on impact. She tried to avoid his eyes.

"Watch where you're going!" he snapped. Josie glared. That had most certainly been his fault. "It's just one mistake after another with you isn't it Miss Trent?" he asked loathingly. Josie remembered what Z had said about staying on Victors good side.

"It's not a mistake... an accident perhaps but she is not a mistake."

"If I had my way Miss Trent all THREE of you would be expelled." Josie frowned that was harsh. On his own son. It didn't quite click Vaughn may not have told him and he may not know. Victor was on his way into the office when Josie spoke again.

"Listen what happened between you and Sarah was a LONG time ago. You've taken it out on Vaughn for 16 years, There's no reason to take it out on us!" Victor looked enraged as if she had dared to speak of Sarah like that. Josie strode off pleased by the effect of her words on Victor. He could badmouth her all he wanted but when he dissed Vaughn and the baby that was going over board.

"What's the matter?"

"Victor freakin' Pearson!" she fumed.

"Uh oh Josie you didn't..."

"I gave him a piece of my mind that's what I did."

"Josie you'll get yourself expelled!" Corrine wailed.

"I don't bloody care. He called Jackie a mistake! And insulted Vaughn saying he should have us all expelled."

"Well... at least Victor knows Vaughn's the dad now right? No secrets." Josie fell asleep only half listening to Corrine's 'spur you on' statements.

"Corrine Baxter and Marshall Wheeler." Called Professor Ottoman. Corrine and Marshall nodded. "You two will be studying Othello." He said. Corrine rolled her eyes

"Isn't that the one where everyone dies?" she hissed.

"Yeah I think so."

"Lucas Randall and..." Josie crossed her finger she didn't want to work with anyone she didn't know. "Kirsty Robertson." Kirsty was a blonde girl whose hair and eyes were very pale and her thin eyebrows gave her a permanent surprised look. Josie sighed as the teacher announced the two would be studying Hamlet. Lucas shot her a 'sorry' under his breath as he collected his book and walked out.

"Josie Trent and Vaughn Pearson." Josie sighed. The good news was it wasn't Madison The bad news was it was Vaughn. "You will be studying Romeo and Juliet." Josie rolled her eyes. 'typical we get the romancy one' even thought most of Shakespeare's work was romance. Josie grabbed the book and wandered down to the library she was vaguely aware Vaughn stayed a few feet behind her. Corrine waved sympathetically at her when she noticed her partner. Lucas had evidently chosen to work in his room.

"Ok so what do I know about Romeo and Juliet?" she muttered to herself as she grabbed a pen and paper.

"They were in love." Vaughn suggested. Josie raised her head.

"My grade depends on this so whatever's happened between us is forgotten while we work, kay?"

"Oh yes I can forget something like this so easily." he said sarcastically but nothing more was said on the subject.

"They were what... 13 or something right?"

"Yeah I think so."

"They both killed themselves for love..." she said. "Man were they losers." Vaughn cast her a puzzled glance she rolled her eyes. "Like you know true love at thirteen!"

"You might do." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Trent?" asked a voice. She had ventured out of the library on her own after Vaughn insisted that as she'd done most of the work he'd finish off. It was Madison and her little gang. "So I know your secret." She said. "What're you going to do about it?" Her voice was harsh.

"Nothing." She said unsure of wether she was bluffing. "Now let me pass or I'll knock you through the wall."

"Well the whole schools going to find out my garbled version from Kirsty that she got from Lucas unless you tell me your side of the story." Oh sh... Kirsty was a cheerleader! Josie had forgotten that.

"What's there to explain?" she asked shifting her weight from foot to foot. She was feeling extremely cramped here as more and more people were gathering.

"Oh an AWFUL lot."

"Perlease!" Josie said "You don't know." She added confidently. "You're BLUFFING to make me spill. There is no secret Madison. Kirsty's told you nothing coz even if there was a secret, which there's not! He wouldn't tell you anything." Madison thought fast. Trent was not going to make her look stupid. Vicious rumours were her speciality.

"Josie's up the duff!" chanted Madison. Everyone stared at her. The cheerleaders joined in and even some of the other students.

"Ok, enough is enough leave her alone NOW!" Said a voice. Josie was staring determinedly at the wall. "Ok, We all know now, MOVE!" The voice continued. Oh god he had to confirm it didn't he? Josie turned her back against the crowd and stared at the wall she couldn't face their accusing eyes. A hand appeared on her shoulder and steered her from the crowd to her room.

"You ok?"

"Do I look ok!" she demanded facing Vaughn with Fire in her eyes. Vaughn nodded and said.

"Ok. How did they find out?" he asked as she sat down.

"Apparently Lucas told Kirsty."

"Lucas wouldn't do that!" he protested.

"Yeah well. He did didn't he." Vaughn looked thoughtful.

"Well... I think she made it up. She needed the dirt on you and when she didn't get it she started a rumour."

"Yeah well they know now." She muttered.

"Hey no more secrets then eh?" He hinted.

"Hmm..." she said. He took this as a 'please leave now' but didn't follow up her request. She glared as if testing him. She removed her tracksuit top to reveal her stomach. On show again.

"Is... is the baby ok?" he asked nervously.

"Fine." She said icily. Vaughn sighed he was getting nowhere.

"Night then?" she didn't answer. WOMEN!

"Hey dad?"

"Yes Vaughn?" Victor asked rearranging his papers.

"I need to talk to you..."

"Is it important... I'm very busy at the moment."

"Yeah well you're always busy." Vaughn muttered. His father heard him but pretended he hadn't done so. Instead he continued packing his briefcase. "It's about girls." Victor dropped his suitcase making a mess of his papers.

"Well me and this girl we..."

"Don't tell me... you're in 'love' trust me Vaughn, You're not." Victor said in his usual cold manner.

"You don't know that." Vaughn muttered awkwardly.

"Who?"

"What?" Vaughn asked ataken back by this statement. His dad was never usually that straight forward.

"You heard me who?"

"She's done something.... I don't quite understand why she's telling people but...I think I...I think I love Josie Trent." Victor looked straight at his sons eyes. They were almost identical to his own apart from the fact Vaughn's were full of a warmth which Victor hadn't possessed for many years.

"I shouldn't say this but as I am on the board of trustees I have been informed... Josie Trent is having a baby Vaughn... she's already spoken for." Vaughn hadn't expected that at all. Of course! Of course his dad would know. Man he was so thick sometimes.

"Dad... Me and Josie used to date." He started. He decided to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth. See if his dad could help any. Victor sighed.

"I have to go now." And he left. Just when Vaughn had worked up the courage! Typical.

Josie went to class the next day in a strap top and baggy knee lengths. Now that everyone knew it was no secret. Still.

"You're Josie Trent aren't you?" asked a young boy. He looked to only be in his first year at Blake Holsey.

"What? Oh yeah... yeah I am." She said distractedly sweeping her hair from her eyes.

"Well I wanted to tell you I don't believe all the rumours... That you're you know..."

"Well you heard it from me kid... it's true."

"You what?" The boy looked alarmed.

"Big deal."

"It IS a big deal you know what they're saying about you? They're saying you're a... well...."

"Listen I don't care if they say I'm a whatever... it doesn't really bother me. I did what I did for love.... Too bad he didn't." Vaughn had overheard her speech and looked tempted to have a go but got dragged off by the crowd.

"Josie?" The boy asked. Josie had not been aware he was still following her and was almost scared out of her skin. "My brother'll beat this guy up if you want." He was blushing. It was then Josie realised... the kid had a crush on her. She smiled

"No thanks... I can deal with it." She said and slid into class.

"Josie Trent's Pregnant." Chanted Madison.

"Oh Wow... Trent Pregnant.... Bet it took you all night to think up that one." Josie snapped. Lucas made to sit next to her but she stood up and crossed the room sitting on her own. Lucas looked puzzled. He saw Kirsty smirking at him. Man she was annoying all she had talked about last night was Josie. Of course he had told her nothing.

"Well the pituitary gland is responsible for most adolescent misbehaviour." Started Z but Madison interrupted before he could get any further.

"Like getting yourself pregnant!" Madison said out loud to her friend. Josie had had enough.

"Look Madison... nobody thinks your dumb jokes are funny..." Marshall said before Josie could over react as she tended to do an awful lot.

"Yeah it's none of your business." Corrine added.

"Lord knows how you found out!" Lucas said "But it's still Josie's problem... not your ammo!" Josie was shocked. So Lucas hadn't told. She had iced him and... and he was still sticking up for her. Z coughed to try regain the classes attention but it was useless.

"Well she's a silly little slut..."

"Deten..." Started Z but Vaughn cut him off.

"She's NOT a slut." He said angrily. Josie who was sat near him hissed for him to be quiet but he wouldn't have it. He was very protective over Josie despite her protests.

"Of course... but that's the reason you broke up... she was bedding someone else."

"That's a lie!" Josie said angrily speaking for the first time. She would have nobody tell her that. Vaughn stopped speaking. He didn't want to take sides but.... He didn't understand why Josie kept saying it.

"Well... we all have our fun Josie but you're the one stupid enough to get herself..."

"She didn't do it herself!" Lucas hissed clenching his fists on the table.

"And I suppose you're the father Randall.... What a surprise..." The bell rang before Lucas could deny it. Josie slammed her head onto the desk. OWCH.

"Ugh this sucks." Josie complained.

"Oh grow up Trent..." snapped Madison. Josie just rolled her eyes. She knew Madison was only bitter at being in detention during cheerleading practice.

"Why don't you... go and meddle in someone else's business."

"Should've expected that from you Lucas." She said in a sickly sweet voice. Corrine just grabbed Josie's arm and steered her away.

"Corrine I..." she began to sway. "I don't feel so good."

"That's normal... lie down for a minute." Josie didn't want to lie down. Corrine and Marshall held her down to the bed she just laughed.

"Guys I'm not a kid who's late for bed come on gerroff." She protested.

"When you feel better." Marshall said. Josie rolled her eyes and surveyed the room. Clothes cluttered the floor, CD's all over the place, A lipstick tube with no lid, bits of food, whatever you can name it was there. She slid out of her friends grasps and ignoring the dizziness she began to pick up her stuff.

"Oh no, she must be ill, she's cleaning."

"I hear you lose brain cells." Marshall whispered. She threw a discarded pillow at him.

"Bed... Washing machine...washing machine...bed... bin." She began to sort her junk into piles.

"Your friend's weird."

"My friend! She's yours too."

"Whatever, let's leave her to spring clean in peace." Marshall said helping her up. They left Josie to tidy. Josie never usually tidied.

"Hey Marshall..." Vaughn called. Corrine glanced at Marshall worriedly.

"Oh hey Vaughn..."

"Oh hi Corrine..."

"Excuse me." She said coldly.

"Forget her she's just...a bit emotional."

"Yeah... whatever. Listen, it's about Madison...what she's saying." Vaughn needed to get it off his chest and the only one that was talking to him at the moment was Marshall.

"Forget her. So what if she thinks Josie's a..." he didn't want to say it incase someone heard him. "anyway... so what if she thinks Lucas is the dad and you're not..."

"That's just it Marshall..." Marshall looked confused. "I'm not." Marshall's eyes widened. "All we did was kiss..."

"She's positive you're..." he started.

"I can't be... there's 100 no doubt Marshall. I am not the dad."

"Why didn't you say so?" he asked sitting down.

"Because she thinks I am..." he said looking hurt. Marshall kneaded his temples.

"You're definitely 100 sure?"

"No doubt about it. But if I'm not who is?" Marshall was wondering that himself. Josie had seemed so sure. The only reason he could see that she would possibly lie was because she was scared, but who was she scared of? Marshall bit his lip and looked up at Vaughn, there was a frightened sincerity in his eyes.

"Two options, either she seriously doesn't know you're not.... Or..."

"Or she's fibbing, she wouldn't...."

"Unless... maybe she was you know... taken 'advantage' of." That would make sense. Vaughn almost didn't want to believe it but.... It made sense.

Josie stared at the woman and shook her head.

"Ok... who are you and why're you in my room?"

"That's not relevant..."

"I think it is..." she said. She brushed a few crumbs off her sheets.

"Josie I don't have much time here at the moment, sooner or later someone's going to discover I'm missing... and then I am so dead."

"Remove your glasses."

"Pardon?"

"Remove your glasses." She repeated. "I thought you were the woman I rescued from the labs. But you're not. You're much younger and your hair is lighter." The woman smiled and removed her glasses.

"Correct. Now as I was saying. It's about Vaughn..."

"What about him?" Josie asked airily.

"Josie I know you still like him if you didn't I wouldn't be here talking with you about him ." Josie rolled her eyes. Her deep chocolate eyes. The woman had eyes a bit lighter than hers. They were Vaughn's eyes, they possessed a lot of warmth... a happy spark that Josie's could never possess.

"As I was saying... he is about to by my calculations..." she checked her watch "or maybe he already has done... he's about to make a revelation. He is right on one part and wrong on another. You MUST fight for the truth Josie... if not...your future is at stake. I have been gone too long..."

"You can't go... where are you going to? Why do you keep appearing?"

"To make sure everything goes right here. If it goes wrong...well." She bit her lip and put her glasses back on. "I must go." She went into Z's office and Josie saw flashing lights. She came through the wormhole! That explained a lot. But what revelation had Vaughn made?

A/n: ok ok it took forever I know I had it written but was just too lazy to upload it I mean er... distracted...yeah I just became an aunt for the fifth time and have been told it's about to be six times over....


	5. Paternity

I just posted the last chapter, I am so sorry I thought I posted it weeks ago!!!! sighs I am an idiot.

Bobby: We already knew that

Get back in your box ROBERTA. I really shouldn't let her out any more.

Anyway

Chapter: 5

Marshall tapped his pen nervously. It had been a few weeks since Vaughn's 'revelation', Marshall had abandonned his friends to stick with Vaughn, nobody else was going to help the guy out at this point in time, were they? Madison had laid off when it came to the comments…. She still disliked Josie but… she seemed to know she'd overstepped her mark. Josie tended to hang out with Lucas and Corrine and nobody else. She was six months on.

"Well… I say we should tell her what we know." Marshall said.

"And I say we shouldn't… If she really does believe it's me…"

"And what if she has been…you knowed…" He didn't want to say the 'R' word. "She'll want to call the police."

"If she wanted to she would've done by now!" Vaughn reasoned.

"Not if she's scared Vaughn." Vaughn glared.

"Who's scared?" Corrine asked bobbing her head around the door. "Marshall your brother's here…. Says he wants to talk to you."

"Grant?" he looked puzzled and glanced nervously at Vaughn.

"I'm fine." Vaughn muttered bitterly. Marshall stood up and left. He was a little confused when Corrine didn't. She just stood staring at Vaughn.

"Are you crying?" she asked eventually. Well that took a 172 IQ! Some genius she was.

"No!" Vaughn said wiping his eyes furiously. There was another option to the Josie thing…. But he didn't want to think of it.

"Good, because whatever you're feeling right now, imagine how she feels!" Then she flounced off. Corrine was very good at flouncing off, it was an attribute all her own, she'd perfected it down to an art.

She knew just how to hurt someone. And always had done, but now she'd come out of her shell….it was much easier.

-------------------------------------------------------

Josie decided that she'd gone off the name Jackie. She liked many other names too.

"I'm exhausted." She said flopping onto the sofa beside him.

"I can only imagine." Lucas said. "Mum got like that,"

"That's a new one." Josie mumbled.

"What is?"

"Oh it's just the first time you've ever spoke about your mum." Josie said flicking her hair as she stared at the list of names.

"Never mentioned her?" Lucas said looking slightly confused. He was sure he had…. He'd told Marshall at any rate…and most likely Corrine. It must've been before Josie had come to Blake Holsey, it wasn't really that long ago but it seemed like an eternity.

"She died…." He muttered.

"Mind if I ask how?" She asked. It may have been morbid curiosity, it may have been concern, it may have been Josie being Josie but she didn't like the answer.

"She died in childbirth."

"I'm sorry." She muttered. "So you never knew her? Same with my dad."

"Oh I knew her…. She died with the twins, not me."

"The…"

"I'm not an only child, I have two nine year olds. One girl one boy…."

"Oh, I always imagined you to be an only child." She said. She knew it must seem stupid because he'd never claimed to be an only child but she couldn't picture Lucas bossing around two nine year olds, it was then she realised the kids probably bossed him around.

"You and your imagination." He laughed and ruffled her hair. She sighed and lay her head against his chest.

"I'm so sleepy." He wrapped his arm around her to let her sleep. She smiled gratefully.

------------------------------------------------------

"What did Grant want?" Vaughn asked curiously.

"He's heard about Josie." Marshall sighed.

"From who!"

"Your dad…. He wanted to know if I had anything to do with it and If I did… As he so graciously reminded me…. Mum'd 'Fry me.'"

"My dad has a big mouth." He muttered, Marshall sat down and stared Vaughn square in the eye.

"So do you…. and I do too. I can't keep this from Josie. You understand right?" He stood up to leave.

"I guess… Hey Marshall?" He called Marshall back.

"Hm,"

"Thanks… for believing me." He finished.

"Sure thing." Marshall winked and walked off. He wasn't pleased to be the one to have to tell Josie as she was liable to throw things, hit people or both.

"Hey Jos… Oh." Lucas raised a finger to his lips. Josie stirred but stayed asleep. She'd been like that for ages and it suited Lucas just found. He wished they weren't getting that close under such circumstances though.

"What did you need to tell her?"

"Nothing important." He smiled at her and brushed a bit of her hair behind her ear "She looks so innocent when she's sleeping."

"She is innocent." He mumbled defensively.

"Yeah right," Marshall laughed. Lucas glared furiously at him silencing him. "Listen…man. We've been through a lot over the past few months."

"And even more to come." Lucas muttered rubbing Josie's arm gently. She murmered and buried her head further into his shoulder.

"Listen Lucas, you and me, we'd still tell each other everything right? Even though we're a little distant?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then you'd tell me if…" Marshall took a deep breath. There was no easy way to say this. "You'd tell me if you were Josie's baby's dad right?"

"What!" Lucas looked really angry. He tensed so much Josie stirred again. "Of course I'm not. If I were I wouldn't leave her high and dry like he did." Marshall sighed.

"Vaughn had every right to act like he did."

"What! You can't seriously stand by what he did." Lucas looked really hurt.

"I can because… It's not Vaughn's baby." Lucas gave a jolt and Josie winced horribly.

"Of course it is."

"It's not. Either… Either Josie doesn't know….or she's lying." Marshall explained.

"She wouldn't." Lucas felt Josie's hand tighten on his shirt. She was gripping him hard. He knew full well she was awake.

"Listen, I think you should leave."

"Lucas…"

"Just leave!" Josie cried out.

"Josie! I didn't…. I didn't know you were awake." Lucas glared at his best friend. How could he do this to Josie? She was the injured party. Marshall took the not so subtle hint and ran out of the room. Josie wasn't crying, but she was holding onto Lucas very tightly.

"You don't think it… could be true?" he asked her nervously.

"Part of me thinks it's completely impossible. But that little part inside is just wondering. What if he's not?"

"I don't know." Her grip loosened.

"I just want out of here." She whispered. She then said it again even louder. She stood up and walked out. Lucas breathed heavily. It was gonna be a long day.

--------------------------------------------------------

"What're you doing?" Corrine asked as Josie tore into the room. "Don't run like that, it's not safe for you."

"I'm passed caring Corrine." She pulled all her stuff off shelves.

"Again- what're you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Leaving! I'm entitled to three months leave. I can't face Vaughn right now."

"Vaughn, oh what's he done now?" Corrine asked haughtily. That boy was nothing but trouble to Josie Trent she'd have been better off if she'd never met him.

"Everything." She mumbled slinging her bag over her shoulder. She'd fit her whole life at Blake Holsey into two duffel bags. Wow.

"Josie, where will you go?" Josie didn't answer but walked out of the room. She was down the stairs as Corrine got to the top.

"Josie!" She yelled down the stairs. "I said you have nowhere to go!"

"Yes she does." Lucas said clapping his phone shut.

"She's right…" Josie muttered nearly dropping her bags. She felt dizzy.

"Sit down, don't run around." Corrine ordered hopping down after her.

"I just rang my dad, you can stay with him."

"What?"

"What, no: 'thank you Lucas,' 'you're an angel Lucas'?"

"No I'm just shocked that's all."

"He doesn't bite. And contrary to popular belief neither do the twins…" He hesitated. "most of the time." Josie laughed. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Lucas.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

"You just take care of yourself." He told her supportively. "Like you always do."

"And be sure to write." Corrine said joining in the hug.

"And ring when you go into labour." Marshall added. The three turned to face him. Lucas looked nervously at Josie.

"Can't shoot the messenger." Josie muttered beckoning him forward. She gave him a quick hug. Not too much because although she wouldn't ever shoot the messenger, she would injure him if he miffed her off anymore.

"Adios." Corrine said tearfully noticing Lucas's dad's car outside.

"Oh don't you'll set me off." Josie whined. The gang walked outside.

"You must be Josie." Lucas's dad said. He was looking at Corrine.

"No, this is Josie." She answered pointing at Josie.

"Hello Mr Randall." She put on her brave face. "Thanks for letting me stay."

"Anything for a friend of Lucas's." He assured her. "Are you ready to go only I have to pick the twins up in an hour."

"Um… I think I am." He looked around the floor as if searching for a shoe lace she'd misplaced. She turned to her friends all stood on the steps. Even Z had come out.

"We'll see you in three months." He told her. She smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks for understanding." She gave everyone a hug then had to put her maths head on. "One, two, three, four, five....six."

"What?"

"Shadows." She said looking slightly perplexed. Then she realised why. Vaughn was stood behind everyone. Lucas looked livid. He looked ready to tear Vaughn's head off. Josie held up a hand to stop Lucas's violent attack.

"I'm… taking my maternity leave." She said quietly.

"I can see that. Were you even going to consult me?" He asked looking slightly hurt.

"You said you didn't want anything to do with me!" Josie protested.

"No. What I said was…"

"You said the baby isn't yours. You carry on believing that. We'll know for sure in three months so…" Josie took a deep breath. "I seriously cannot believe I'm doing this." She extended her hand. He didn't take it. She waited for almost a minute before realising he wasn't going to. She bit her lip and turned away.

"Goodbye." She said finally.

"Josie, Wait." He pulled her back and hugged her gently. "No matter what I'll always love you okay. I just can't be with you." Josie listened to the words with half a heart. She wanted to believe them but this was the man who'd take everything from her. Or at least Josie thought he had. Now there were fresh doubts in her mind.

"Sorry to rush you…" Lucas's dad said. "But the twins DO need picking up from school." Josie pulled away shooting Lucas a glance that clearly said 'Don't….'

"Coming." She collected her duffel bags and climbed into the back of the car.

"A word of advice?" Suggested Lucas's dad as she strapped herself and baby in.

"Hm?"

"Don't look back." She did as she was told and stared out the front window and a second later she was gone. She'd left.

Vaughn took a deep breath and sat down. Marshall looked from Corrine Lucas and Z to Vaughn looking broken on the step. He made his choice. He stepped away and sat beside Vaughn.

"Dude, you said yourself, the kid's not yours." He placed his hand gently on Vaughn's shoulder.

"I was so sure…" he murmered.

"Now you have doubts?"

"No… I was so sure this was what I wanted." He answered "When I first found out I thought, I wished she'd just leave and I'd never see her again. I… I don't want that."

"She'll be back in three months."

"In three months it'll be too late."

"Too late for what? Oh come off it you don't seriously think you can win her back."

"I… I don't know." He sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. He was surprised when an extra shadow loomed over. Corrine sat beside him. She was very tearful.

"I…don't blame you." She said in tears. He looked up at her and smiled. "We're…we're all in the same boat now."

"What about in three months time, when she gets back with… with the baby?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Professor Z said. Lucas was the only one who didn't join. He wasn't about to console the man who'd left his crush high and dry up the duff.

-----------------------------------------

"Dad! Nathan pulled my hair!" Screamed a little girl running towards them. Her brown hair flying behind her.

"Milly scratched me!" The little boy beside her protested he sported a small red scratch on his cheek which he was pointing at furiously.

"Welcome to the family Josie." Laughed Lucas's dad. He wrapped his arm around his little girl then clapped his son on the shoulder.

"Who's she?" Nathan asked staring at Josie. He had messy dark brown hair and glasses that made him look intelligent. He looked just like Lucas. Josie was almost taken aback by the likeness.

"Nathan, don't be rude. Hello I'm Melissa Randall." The girl extended her hand. Josie shook it.

"Josie Trent. I'll be living with you guys for a few weeks."

"But you're pregnant." The boy said.

"Of course she is genius." Melissa groaned. "I apologise for my dim-witted brother."

"Come on car, all three of you."

"Okay, Sorry Mr Randall." Josie apologised.

"Call me David, Josie." He assured her.

-------------------------------------

"Josie, phone." Nathan said handing her the receiver.

"Who is it?"

"Lucas."

"Already! Man, let me get on my feet first." Josie said in disbelief. Honestly, if today was a foreshadow of the next three months she wanted to get back in the shade.

"Hello?"

"Hey Josie?" His voice was a little crackly, the phone was pretty old.

"No, It's Melissa." She said sarcastically.

"Put Josie on."

"Oi!" She protested angrily.

"Sorry, Thought you oughta know. Corrine and Marshall are friends with Vaughn and he's back in the science club."

"Really, cool. I'm glad everything's getting back to normal."

"What! You're supposed to be angry."

"When have I ever got angry?" She asked cheekily.

"He's the guy who's turned his back on you and his child Josie."

"Yeah well… I sort of understand it, I get the feeling I'd turn my back on me too…"

"Josie… you grew up without a dad, now your daughter has to aswell…" Josie gulped back her tears. Touched a nerve he did.

"I turned out fine, Didn't I?"

"Of course you did but… Josie." He breathed heavily down the phone. "I really like you."

"I know." She whispered.

"No…I don't mean as a friend I mean… Josie I L… I love you." How many guys were going to say that to her today!

"No you don't!" She said viciously. "Don't say it if you don't mean it Lucas."

"I mean it Josie. I love you." Josie bit her lip thinking there was probably more to it than that. "I'm willing to take on the responsibility of the baby Josie."

"Don't! Lucas you're 16! I'm tied down, you don't have to be."

"It's not being tied down."

"What happened when you turn 20… you fancy some lass… yet you can't go because you're baby sitting another mans kid."

"I don't care Josie. I won't be interested in the girls when I'm twenty." He said earnestly.

"You will. Thanks for the offer. But I'm fine. Not every kid needs a father. Bye Lucas. Will you be okay?"

"I just had my heart ripped out. Of course I'm not okay. Bye." The phone bleeped.

"I think the question is…will you be okay?" Asked David putting his phone down on the arm of the sofa.

"No… Wait a minute! you were listening!"

"He's my son Josie… Of course I listened." He sighed. "When Jan died… I thought the world would end. The only thing that kept me going was Lucas. Bless, he was only about 6…7 ish. He pretty much kept the house running until I got back together. Then the kids started to ask questions. Who was there mum? I broke down every time they asked. So Lucas fielded the questions 'She was brilliant. She was loving caring and loved all three of us very much" Then he got a place at a boarding school. But I coped. Because Lucas had built up the image of their mother. What about your baby, when she grows up and asks who her dad is…"

"I can't tell her. The guy who I thought was her dad says he isn't…"

"Well… even if he wasn't. She had the opportunity to have a dad then… and you denied her it."

"What you WANT Lucas to be tied down?"

"Lucas doesn't want the baby. He wants YOU. He wants you so badly he'd take you baggage and all. Wether you decide on him or not, when the baby's born I think…"

"I think he should be godfather. I decided that a while ago." She smiled rubbing her stomach. He could never be the father of her baby. But he'd make a hell of a good godfather she was sure.

But one question remained: Vaughn? Was he lying to her?


	6. The gifted

A/n: You wouldn't believe how many reviews I got thinking the last chapter was the end. You really think I'd end it with such an open question. There's so much to be resolved! And the baby isn't here yet!!! Tut, you evil people. Must love me though.

The more I read this chapter the more I hate it but it has to be done. sighs

Chapter 6: The Gifted.

Three months. What is three months? 12 weeks? 36 maths lessons? Or a trimester? Josie spoke on the phone every night with Corrine. Lucas had spoken to her once or twice but he seemed cold and distant. She knew she was to blame but she wasn't about to tell him she wanted him as godfather over the phone! On the 15th of November two days before her due date Josie was sat penning a letter to her mother.

'Mum,

Corrine says you rang the school asking after me. I thought you'd turned your back for good. I'm due any day now. A baby girl according to the doctors, but they also said I was a baby boy so… we'll just have to wait and see. I suppose you're wondering where I'm staying. Don't worry, I've been staying with David Randall, he's really cool about the whole issue….'

Josie didn't know what to write next. She sighed. She had to go to school next week regardless of whether the baby was here or not. She didn't want to whinge. She wished her mother had been supportive of the whole situation though. She couldn't write what she needed to say in a letter. She screwed it up into a ball and threw it at the wastepaper basket. It circled the rim twice before giving up and landing on the floor. Josie ignored it. She picked up the phone and dialled her home number. Surely her mother shouldn't be in bed yet? Josie listened to the ringing for nearly a minute before hanging up. It was 11pm. She was exhausted.

"Go on, bed for you two." Melissa said ushering Josie upstairs.

"You're curfew was nine, what're you still doing up?" Josie said pointedly as they crept past Nathan's room

"Don't turn this around to be about me young lady." She scolded.

"I'm older than you!" Josie protested quietly. Melissa laughed and crawled into her own bed.

"Night Josie." She whispered.

"Night Melissa." Josie said turning out the light.

"Night baby." Melissa added. Josie smiled and rolled over.

----------------------------------------------------------

Corrine sat bolt upright. The four had been sharing a room as it was Friday night. They had been watching a film in Marshall's room.

"Oh my…" She looked at her watch. It was two in the morning no longer Friday night but Saturday morning. Somehow she knew what was wrong. She stood up and went to the door.

"Corrine?" Murmered a sleepy voice. Marshall was sat up in his bed.

"Go back to bed." She whispered desperate not to disturb the others. He rubbed his eyes to check he wasn't dreaming. Then he quickly stood up and crossed to her.

"Where are you going it's… two am! For Pete's sake… go back to sleep come on." He took her arm and tried to lead her back to the pile of blankets that was her makeshift bed.

"Marshall!" Corrine said yanking her hand back. "I will be back as soon as possible. Right now I'm needed."

"Where're you going?" He asked in puzzlement. He couldn't understand girls. Most of the time they insisted they had to get to bed early… and Corrine was wanting to go wandering at two in the morning.

"Marshall if you stop me going now I'll NEVER forgive you." She hissed. Marshall looked very hurt he sighed.

"Be back soon yeah." She nodded and made her way towards the door. She paused and nipped back. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Come on Josie pick up." Corrine demanded into the receiver. It was dark and her voice echoed around the deserted corridor.

"H…hello?"

"Josie…!" She said in alarm at hearing Josie's distressed voice.

"Thank god Corrine nobody's awake. I managed to knock the receiver off the phone but couldn't dial and…" She jabbered.

"Right I'll call an ambulance. What's your address?" Corrine said frantically tearing a piece of paper off the school dance poster. No sooner had Josie uttered the final syllable of her address did her world go black. Corrine on the other end of the phone panicked.

"Josie? Oh…" She hung up quickly.

"Hello…999…ambulance please?"

-------------------------------------------------

Josie looked around. She was in a large room. Two women were sat at a table.

"Got any threes?" Asked the eldest appearing to be in her early forties.

"Get lost." The younger one countered. She was in her late teens…probably around Josie's age. "I mean…go fish." She added noticing her partners odd look. It wasn't her she was curious about though. She was looking over her shoulder.

"Josie!" Said the eldest with a smile. She checked her watch.

"Bang on the clock." Said the youngest with a cheeky grin turning around.

"Where am I…what're you two doing here…I'm supposed to be in labour at the hospital." Josie said. She didn't have time for Pinky and Peppy right now.

"You are, sweetheart." Said the eldest still smiling. She led Josie to the table.

"Why am I here?" Josie asked.

"We're here to…prepare you." Said a very amused young lady. She sat down beside Josie and put her arm around her.

"Prepare me… oh no. I've gone through too much to die now." Josie snapped. The elder woman the one Josie had rescued from Pearadyne laughed.

"Heavens no, sweetheart."

"Can you stop calling me that?" The women ignored her.

"Your child is…different." One said tentatively.

"You can say that again." Giggled the younger one packing away the cards.

"Different? You mean like disabled? Special needs? Dyslexic?" Josie queried almost hopefully.

"No… not different in a bad way. Good way. She's going to have a gift Josie." Said the younger one.

"A gift?" She said sceptically.

"From birth she's going to be able to speak fluent English." The eldest one said.

"Woah… won't that look a little…weird?" Josie asked. "I mean a fifteen year old with a talking baby…"

"Aha, here's where the ingenious part comes into it sweetheart." The eldest one tapped her nose beneath her glasses.

"Gran, would you stop doing that it's creepy." The younger one said Josie and Gran ignored her.

"Only family members will be able to hear her speaking, it'll just be nonsense gurgling to anyone else."

"Just thought you oughta know." The younger one said checking her own watch nervously.

"We'd best send you back now." The eldest said stroking Josie's hair behind her ear like a mother would a daughter.

"Much better."

"If you're her grandmother, you look WAY younger than you actually are." Josie said as she felt herself slowly drift back into consciousness.

---------------------------------------

Josie opened her eyes. Corrine sighed in relief.

"Hey." She said exhaustedly.

"Huh…" Josie looked around in puzzlement. "Where'd that come from?" She asked sleepily, noticing Corrine was holding a small bundle of pink.

"Honestly Mummy you should know!" The bundle spoke. Josie's eyes widened. Corrine smiled.

"She's gorgeous." Josie forced herself to sit up despite feeling entirely numb.

"Of course I am!" Josie giggled.

"That's the gas and air talking." Corrine stated logically. "You wanna hold her?" Josie nodded mutely. She gasped as Corrine handed her the smallest person Josie had ever seen.

"She's so tiny."  
"Give me a break! I'm probably not going to grow much bigger considering your height or lack thereof."

"Smart Alec." Josie whispered.

"8lbs 5oz that's not tiny. She's healthy." Corrine cooed over the baby.

"Mummy, she tickles." The baby writhed. Josie couldn't describe the feelings right now. Absolute euphoria. Nothing else in the world mattered right now.

"It's four am." Corrine told her.

"Jesus! Get back to school. Get back to bed. What're you doing here anyway?" Hadn't she rang her? She'd not sent a psychic message. Had the woman visited her?

"I…Don't know. I woke up knew something was wrong and…"

"Rang an ambulance?" Josie looked pleased, amused and tired.

"Mummy?" The baby asked quietly as she yawned. "I'm tired…" Josie smiled at her daughter then stood up and crossed to the cot. Within moments the infant was in deep sleep. Corrine hadn't heard her speak at all.

"Proud mother eh?"

"Too right. Listen… They'll only keep me in here a day." Josie said. "And I'm going straight back to school. So can we not tell the guys?"

"Sure but… how am I going to explain to Marshall where I was?" Corrine asked. Josie shrugged.

"You're smart you'll think of something. Now go on get lost." Josie laughed clambering back into the hospital bed. "You're not going to be back before sunrise at this rate." Corrine nodded. As she stood up Josie noticed all she'd done was throw a coat over her Pj's.

"You were in a rush." She laughed sleepily.

"The paramedics…nearly had to break down the door to get to you. Luckily Melissa heard them."

"Melissa! Oh god where are they?" Josie said suddenly. The drugs were wearing off and she soon began to feel a sense of panic aswell as logic.

"At home, he couldn't find a baby sitter sorry."

"I don't mind." Josie said looking relieved. She yawned.

"You end your rest I'll see you the day after tomorrow?"

"Right…bye. Corrine?" Corrine looked back.

"Hm?"

"Thanks." Josie whispered closing her eyes.

------------------------------------------

Corrine got in at six. Marshall was already up and waiting anxiously in the common room.

"Where were you?" He demanded.

"In bed…" She said. "my own bed." She added.

"Liar." He said. He saw right through her.

"Ok…" Corrine smiled wickedly and sat down next to him. She lay her head gently on his shoulder. "I was off with a senior guy, joy-riding in a stolen car and then we stopped and made out for a while. I would've been back sooner but we had to stop to buy cigarettes and alcohol."

"Ha ha." He said sarcastically. But it worked, Corrine didn't need an excuse anymore. She was exhausted.

She yawned and although Marshall was tired, being up just as long as she had, he let her sleep.

-------------------------------------------

Josie balanced the Moses basket in one hand and wrestled the pram up Blake Holsey's steps. She was met by Principal Durst.

"Goodness." She said. Josie smiled and showed the baby off to Durst. "Does she have a name?"

"Not yet." Josie said folding the pram up and putting it in the Janitor's office. He wouldn't mind.

"She'll be in the care of a crèche during your lessons. You have Monday and Tuesday off."

"Thanks." Josie said gratefully. It felt good to be back. She walked into the common room. She'd arranged it with Corrine that everyone is watching a film in the downstairs common room when she arrived. She took a deep breath as she surveyed the back of her friends' heads.

"Knock knock." Baby said. By pure chance (?) Lucas looked round.

"Josie!" Marshall and Vaughn snapped round too. Madison who was sat across the room looked up curiously.

Corrine smiled.

"What took you you're a half hour late!" She exclaimed.

"Traffic sucks." Josie said taking her seat.

"Hold up, you knew she was coming?" Marshall asked. Corrine smiled sheepishly.

"I was there when she was born. Josie wasn't even conscious." Vaughn took a deep breath then stood up and walked out. Josie frowned.

"Can I hold her?" Marshall asked curiously. Josie smiled and passed her over.

No sooner had the baby settled than Corrine took her off of him.

"I don't like this game." Said the baby grumpily. Lucas beside her suddenly froze. Josie ignored him. The baby suddenly began to howl. Corrine panicked and held her out to her mother. She wasn't good with screaming babies.

"Woah…she's hungry is all." Josie said as the baby protested loudly that she was 'freakin starving.'

"How'd you know?" Marshall asked.

"Mother's intuition?" Josie suggested with a lie. "I left her bottles in her change bag. Can you take her a minute Marshall?" She pleaded.

"She's crying…" He protested.

"Yes genius." Josie sighed and walked out. Lucas followed her. Leaving Corrine and Marshall holding the baby.

"Plan on having any of your own?" Marshall asked Corrine.

"When I'm a lot older. I want to get my career up and running first." Corrine said.

"Yeah… same here. I want to at least have one album done before I have kids." He rocked the baby gently. She stopped crying and dulled it to a whimper.

"She's cute though." Corrine said earnestly. Marshall nodded.

"But when we have kids we'll be ready." He said.

"When we have kids?" She asked a trace of hope and confusion in her voice.

"With other people!" He said hastily. They both blushed. Fortunately nobody heard the youngest person in the room say

"Oh brother."

---------------------------------------------

"Josie?" Asked Lucas nervously.

"yeah, here hold this?" She shoved the change bag into his arms.

"How come your daughter can talk?" He asked abruptly. Josie paled.

"What did you say?" She prayed she'd misheard him.

"I know it may seem unbelievable but I heard it, she spoke." Josie shook her head.

"NO!" She cried angrily. She took the bottle and stormed off. She snatched the baby from Marshall and Corrine who were a funny shade of red and went up to her room.

"It's not possible. Only family can hear you." She whispered. Her daughter didn't answer her too busy with her bottle.

"It's just… okay me and Lucas never… but me and Vaughn never… oh I'm so messed up." Josie said. It just wasn't even in the realm of possible that Lucas had… no.

"Josie?" Asked a timid voice from the doorway.

"What do you want?"

"Are you mad at me?" Vaughn asked.

"No." Josie answered finally. She wasn't mad at him… it was hardly his fault. He took this as a green light and walked up to her.

"Hello… and who would you be?" He asked tickling the baby's chin.

"She doesn't have a name. Feel free to suggest." She said exasperatedly.

"Isn't that the mother's job?" He asked curiously.

"You know mummy… he has a point." Vaughn raised his eyebrows and looked at the little girl. For a moment Josie hoped he'd heard her, but he continued on as though he hadn't.

"I mean… You're the closest thing she has to a proper family." Josie nodded and bit her lip. She wanted to scream. Had Vaughn been right all along? It looked that way.

"Only because my daddy and my Gran don't want me." The baby said pushing her bottle away with flailing hands.

"Wrong." Josie said firmly. She then realised it must look pretty odd if Vaughn really couldn't hear her. "You're supposed to say 'please mummy no more bottle'" She teased in baby talk. Vaughn wasn't buying it.

"Yes young lady remember your etiquette." He scolded playfully. Josie handed him the baby manipulating his arms to support her head.

"Who're you to give me lessons in manners!" She said pointedly as her mum moved his arms.

"I'm Vaughn." He said. Josie looked curious. Vaughn realised he must look stupid. "I'm mummy's friend."

"Ex boyfriend?" Suggested baby. He cocked his eyebrow - cheeky.

"You feeling okay?" Vaughn asked Josie.

"A little tired but…okay. It's so strange being back here." She admitted laying back on her bed. One thing to prove she hadn't been here in a while. The floor was clearly visible.

"I'm surprised you came back."

"I've got too much past here to leave." Josie said firmly. "I can't turn my back on everything."

"I'm glad you didn't turn your back on everything, you know." Vaughn said earnestly.

"Thanks but Vaughn… You and me we can't…we weren't…" Josie sighed. "Forget it. I'm too confused to have this conversation right now."

"Confused, about what?"

"Nothing it's not important." Josie said. She yawned. "I have to go talk to Lucas… will you be okay with her for a bit?"

"Uh… yeah." He said uncertainly. She smiled at him.

"Thank you so much."

Lucas was sat on the stairs. Josie sat beside him.

"I don't understand… you heard her talk right?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. She can talk." Josie said awkwardly.

"How come Corrine and Marshall can't hear her then?" Lucas asked. Josie sighed.

"Only family members can hear her."

"But I'm not…" Josie choked back tears.

"Vaughn couldn't hear her." Lucas paused. He wrapped his arms around her. "I was so sure."

"It's okay. Nobody thinks any the worse of you."

"I do!" She said. "I thought he was lying. I thought he was trying to hurt me and he wasn't. I feel…"

"But why can I hear her?" He cut her off.

"You… I don't know. Did we…" She started.

"I don't remember… unless…" He started.

"Oh no, no unless!" Josie said angrily cutting him off.

"Did you have a little too much to drink at Marshall's party?" He asked.

"I woke up crashed out on my bed." She shrugged.

"Me too. My bed I mean."

"We… no… I mean…" Josie shook her head trying to get her head around this. "This is not fair."

"Nobody said life was fair Josie." Lucas said. The two tried to fill in the blanks but their minds drew white papers. The term I'm looking for is: The computer's on but there's no ink in the printer.

---------------------------------

"You know kiddo… You're pretty smart for a new-born." Vaughn said turning on Josie's CD player.

"You're telling me, I should be on 'Prodigy'" She said giggling. He smiled at her.

"Does your mum know?" He asked as track one began playing.

"Of course…" The baby said in Josie's famous 'No-Duh' kind of voice.

"Why didn't she tell us?" He asked sounding hurt. Josie had never properly lied to him before. Perhaps she'd lied to save herself a few times but… well a few months ago not included.

"I don't think she likes me very much." The baby said flailing her arms. She couldn't sit up or anything yet and she was thoroughly bored of lying down.

"Oh don't say that." Vaughn said picking her up and bobbing her on his knee. "Josie loves you a lot… She's just getting used to being a mum." He reasoned for her.

"She looks at me… she looks at me funny. As though I'm a painful memory." Vaughn shook his head.

"Nuh uh…you're too young to reject your mum. You can reject her when you're a teenager." He told her. She sighed.

"Night dad." She whispered and fell asleep in his arms. Vaughn looked slightly alarmed.

"Did she just call me…"

-------------------------------------

"Listen until I'm certain who's who in her life… I… I want you to be godfather." Josie said looking away from him. Now that there was a good possibility he was a dad it seemed less of a thrill.

"This doesn't change us." She said firmly. Lucas's mind was reeling.

"I… Who told you?"

"Sar… I mean. Oh just somebody. It's not important." She'd nearly let slip something that was merely opinion and not fact, she had no proof. Lucas looked confused. He leaned over and took Josie completely by surprise. He kissed her gently. He was surprised when she kissed back.

Vaughn opened the door. He was starting to wonder about Josie. She'd been gone a little too long. He saw a sight he'd hoped never to see. He sighed. It was well and truly over. He closed the door a little too hard. It woke up the baby.

"Dad!" She screeched at him.

"Don't call me that, sweetie." He pleaded. She yawned.

"Well, don't call me sweetie." She countered.

Josie pulled back now completely confused. She allowed a tear to fall but flicked it away hastily.

"Did you… feel anything?" He asked her nervously. She shrugged. She was unsure. In a way it felt good to be cared for. It felt good to have a guy willing to stick by her side. On the other hand… She felt she felt pity for him, that it was a guilt kiss. Lucas turned to stare down the stairs.

"Don't do that again." She said firmly.

"Okay. Warning taken. Once is enough." He joked. She smiled and stood up. She was a very good actress.

"Bye." She went inside. She slammed the door and sat on her bed. Vaughn was in the bathroom cleaning milk off of his shirt and washing his face.

"You know something?" He heard Josie say to the once again sleeping baby. "I hate you." It was vicious. Vaughn looked up. He hoped it was post natal depression. Or was the baby miles ahead on the knowledge front?


End file.
